Después de la tormenta
by Kurogane-taichou
Summary: ¿Como reaccionarias al recibir la noticia de que dieron por muerta a la persona que amas? y ¿Que harias si regresara? mejor pasen y lean, soy pesimo con los summary
1. Despues de la tormenta

hola, soy nuevo, bueno no tanto ^^U pero aqui me acabo de registrar y bueno esta es mi primera historia AllenxLeanlee, espero que les guste.

ADV: +18

**Después de la tormenta.**

La oscuridad de la noche era levemente opacada por los incesantes relámpagos, que acompañaban a la tormenta que azotaba el lugar en ese momento.

Sentada en su cama, fácilmente se denotaba una figura femenina, de cabellos largos en dos coletas desde su ventana, con su habitación completamente oscura, solo iluminada momentáneamente por los rayos que caían uno tras otro.

La lluvia de ese entonces parecía acompañar la tristeza y amargura de la joven, una gota cristalina broto de su ojo derecho y resbalo por su mejilla hasta caer en la parte trasera de su palma, hora tras hora su llanto y suplicas continuaban sin darle oportunidad a nadie de acompañarla mas que a esa tormenta.

No estaba dispuesta a abrir la puerta de su cuarto y desahogarse de otra manera, se sintió traicionada por todos, incluyendo la persona en quien mas confiaba… su hermano.

Esa misma tarde le habían dado la noticia, justo el mismo día que ella lo había decidido, sus sentimientos ahora estaban claros, se lo diría, pero justo ese día se tuvo que enterar que él jamás regresaría, había muerto o eso era lo que decía el reporte oficial.

Su búsqueda se suspendió debido a las condiciones climáticas del lugar, y por el mismo motivo se tomaron la "libertad" de declararlo muerto y dar por finalizada su búsqueda. Todo lo que había hecho por esa organización lo desecharon y sin importarles nada lo abandonaron a su suerte.

Una hora mas y parecía que la insistencia de sus amigos, que ella consideraba eran su familia y su mundo, parecía haberse esfumado y retirado del lugar.

Media noche y todo parecía en calma, la tormenta había cesado y su llanto pareció irse también, ahora se encontraba recostada con su ventana ligeramente entreabierta, a pesar de la tormenta había sido un día caluroso y la habitación aun mantenía parte de ese calor.

Todo estaba en silencio, de pronto escucho la ventana golpear la pared, se giro rápidamente para comprobar eso, en efecto, la ventana había golpeado la pared, pero lo extraño era que no había viento, solo una suave brisa.

Sin darle mucha importancia se levanto y la cerro, tal vez era suficiente aire fresco, apenas logro su cometido cuando sintió una presión en su espalda y alrededor de su cintura.

Intento girarse con rapidez para golpear al atrevido que la tomo por sorpresa, pero su asombro fue tan al escuchar su voz y comprobar, gracias a la poca luz proporcionada por la luna, que era él, por un instante creyó que soñaba, pellizco su mejilla para comprobar, pero nada, todo seguía igual, con nuevas lagrimas, ahora de felicidad, lo abrazo con fuerza y con miedo, miedo a perderlo otra vez.

El correspondió el abrazo casi con la misma intensidad, no esperaría mas, levanto su vista para verlo a los ojos, esos ojos azules con un ligero tono grisáceo, pero antes de poder hacer o decir algo sintió una presión en sus labios, él la estaba besando, sin perder mucho tiempo correspondió.

Besos, carisias, suspiros, todo eso y más se encontraban presentes dentro de esa habitación, parecía una batalla sin cuartel por ver quien de los dos tenia el control sobre el otro, pero todo tiene un final y por desgracia la falta de oxigeno se hizo presente y ambos se separaron bastante sonrojados por lo acontecido.

- L-Lenalee… y-yo… - Titubeo el ingles al no saber como reaccionar ni decirle lo que quería desde el principio, todo eso, paso por un descuido suyo y su poco autocontrol que en ese momento tenia.

- No digas nada – Hablo la chica de pelo negro verdoso colocando un dedo sobre los labios del chico – Te amo… y no te preocupes por una respuesta, solo… quería que lo supieras – Dijo la china bajando lentamente su mano de los labios del albino.

El rápidamente tomo la mano de la chica sosteniéndola con fuerza mientras ella lo veía confundida – También te amo Lenalee... – Exclamo antes de volver a besarla con tal intensidad que casi parecía querer devorarla desde su boca.

Ella tampoco perdió el tiempo y continuo con esa lucha desenfrenada de sus labios, las manos de ambos parecían inquietas, buscando algo más de lo que en ese momento tocaban.

Lentamente avanzaron hacia la cama, mientras Wallker la depositaba lenta y delicadamente en ella sin separase un segundo, lenta pero de forma segura las manos del chico fueron levantando la diminuta falda de Lenalee, recorriendo y explorando las piernas de su "amiga". Mientras con la otra lentamente intentaba quitar esos molestos botones que mantenían cubierta a la joven.

Se separo un poco de su amada por un movimiento de ella, comprendió entonces que tal vez eso era demasiado rápido para ambos y mas para ella – No me arrepiento de nada, quiero hacerlo contigo… pero… no podemos seguir si no logras hacer esto – Dijo un tanto nerviosa, pero segura la peli-verde quitando ella misma los botones con todo y su chaleco.

Solo un diminuto conjunto de su minifalda y una pequeña blusa la cubría ahora, una vista hermosa para sus ojos – ¿Estas segura? – Pregunto un tanto preocupado, era un gran paso.

- Completamente – Fue su respuesta antes de besarlo y todo comenzara nuevamente, esta vez fue ella la que le quito su chamarra de exorcista notando algunos vendajes debajo, algo obvio tomando en cuenta lo que le habían informado tiempo atrás.

- No te preocupes… ya estoy bien – Aseguro antes de tomar posesion de sus labios y continuar desnudando a la chica, la blusa, la minifalda y un pequeño short que traía debajo, fueron prácticamente arrancados del cuerpo de ella dejándola solo con su lencería.

Ella no se quedo atrás y el resto de la ropa del Allen también se encontraba esparcida por la habitación, aun semidesnudos no se detuvieron ni mucho menos se conformaron con eso, el de cabellos blancos busco la forma mas rápida de deshacerse de la penúltima prenda, y como la primera recibió la asistencia de la china, despojándola así del sostén y dejando al descubierto los pechos que no dudo ni un segundo en hacerlos suyos.

Besaba, succionaba, mordía cada uno ellos alternándolos y acariciando el otro con una de sus manos, logrando que la chica soltara gritos de placer cada vez mas intensos, los cuales solo lo alentaban a continuar, pero no conforme con sus senos, la mano libre del peli-plata, prosiguió su camino, bajando lentamente hasta introducirse dentro de la ultima prenda acariciando la intimidad de la de ojos púrpura.

Esta emitió un sonoro suspiro al sentirlo en esa zona – A-Allen-kun... ¡A-Allen –kun! – Prácticamente gritaba la chica al sentir el primer dedo del joven adentrarse en esa zona estimulándola aun mas.

No planeaba dejar las cosas así, ella lo disfrutaba si duda, pero quería que él también lo disfrutara, en un ágil movimiento le dio la vuelta y le arrebato la ultima prenda que aun poseía.

Miro por unos segundos el miembro erecto de su amor antes de tomarlo con ambas manos y comenzar con pequeños besos que lograban que la chica se sintiera mas satisfecha al comprobar que le devolvía el placer que le había provocado a ella, introdujo su miembro en su boca y succionando continuaba con su acto, autosatisfaciéndose aun mas al escuchar, los suspiros de placer que arrancaba del exorcista.

Rápidamente él la tomo y al giro nuevamente quedando sobre ella quitándole también la ultima prenda, era la hora, se preparo colocando su miembro en la zona de ella – ¿Estas lista? – Pregunto mientras ella asentía antes de penetrarla, primero lenta y después de golpe al sentir como chocaba contra algo.

Grito de forma estridente, al sentirlo completamente dentro, Allen se asusto al ver la sangre de ella – L-lo… lo siento... fui… muy… - Decía nervioso y a la vez con miedo por lo que acababa de ver.

- Esta bien… continua… - Dijo ella con una tierna sonrisa, él no muy convencido continuo, primero de forma lenta, y cuando noto como el dolor de ella se convertía en placer, al escucharla fue incrementando la velocidad de sus envestidas.

Ella lo giro quedando ahora sobre él, siendo ella la que marcaba el ritmo, el bamboleo de sus pechos, que antes ya en si eran grandes, ahora en esa posición los hacia verse aun mas grandes, otra vez se apodero de ellos casi de forma inmediata, mientras continuaban.

Volvió a girarla, esta vez para poder incrementar la velocidad de sus envestidas al mismo tiempo que ambos decían el nombre del otro una y otra vez, ella rogándole cada vez mas, y él obedeciendo sus peticiones.

El cuerpo de ambos se tenso cayendo rendidos después de sentir como si una explosión se originara dentro de ellos y el líquido espeso de él se encontrara regado alrededor de la zona de ella, mezclándose con su propia esencia.

- A-Allen-kun… ¿Dónde…? – Decía de forma entrecortada la chica después de haber terminado.

- No importa Lenalee… lo que importa es que estoy aquí… contigo y nunca te dejare – Expreso el poseedor de crown clown besando la frente de su amada mientras los cubría a ambos con las sabanas.

Ella no dijo nada mas, solo se acomodo mejor en el pecho del chico al que amaba y se entrego a los brazos de Morfeo con un par de cosas en mente, la primera, deseando que eso se repitiera muchas veces mas en el futuro, lo cual era seguro, y la segunda… su hermano armaría un alboroto cuando se enterara de lo que paso esa noche después de la tormenta.

¿y? ¿que les parecio? no sean tan malos plis, ¿reviews? ¿les gustaria conti o por lo menos segunda parte? o de plano meresco tomatasos, sean sinceros... sayo!


	2. La mañana despues de la tormenta

Bueno en vista de que muchos me pidieron una conti, les traje esta, espero no desepcionarlos...

PD: no me odien por lo que le hice a Lavi, me encanta ese personaje, de veras... ¬¬ solo me parecio gracioso poner eso...

y bueno... como saben DGM no me pertenece, pertenese a la gran Hoshino-sama...

_**La mañana después de la tormenta.**_

Era una mañana "tranquila", dentro de lo que cabía en el vocabulario de cualquier persona, pero para cierto hombre de cabellos morados y orbes oscuras, con un par de gafas y un sombrero un tanto ridículo [aceptémoslo lo es... al menos para mi] con un traje completamente blanco dirigiéndose con una bandeja con comida y algo de té hacia una habitación en especifico.

Al llegar pensó en llamar, pero se detuvo unos instantes al pensar mejor las cosas y que tal vez si lo hacia no lo recibiría, así que opto por su segunda opción la cual era usar sus propias llaves de esa habitación, las cuales traía por si en alguna ocasión quería sorprender con algo a su dulce hermanita.

Justamente ese era su plan, el sorprenderla entregándole el desayuno en la cama en cuanto abriera sus ojos y buscar, de esa forma, un poco de perdón por lo del día anterior.

Pero lo que no espera era que la sorpresa fuera para él, encontrando algo que solo había visto es sus más espantosas pesadillas, según su criterio.

Sobre la amplia cama descansaban una joven de cabellos negro verdosos, con la sabana corriéndola casi por completo a excepción de su pierna izquierda dejándola al descubierto por completo, junto a ella o mejor dicho justo al lado abrazando a la joven se encontraba un chico de cabellos blancos, y una cicatriz en la parte superior de su ojo izquierdo en forma de estrella invertida.

Ambos permanecían con sus rostros pacíficos ella mantenía su cabeza sobre el pecho del joven con una tierna sonrisa y él con una sonrisa de igual forma.

Nada, era el sonido de ese "incomodo" momento, ellos por dormir placidamente abrazados y la única persona despierta permanecía en estado de shock intentando asimilar la situación, cuando por fin logro salir de su transe solamente profirió un par de palabras de forma tenebrosa.

- Allen Walker – Expresó de una forma casi de ultratumba que logro despertar a los jóvenes frente a él.

- ¿Hmm?… ¿Qué ocurre? – Preguntó somnoliento apenas abriendo sus orbes grises, las cuales abrió como platos al ver a su "cuñado" con cara de "de esta no sales vivo" haciéndolo sudar frío y mas al comprobar que los había descubierto.

Por su parte la joven Lenalee despertaba tranquilamente de su sueño encontrando a su amado en ese estado.

- ¿Qué pasa Allen-kun? – Cuestionó frotándose sus orbes moradas sin notar la presencial del tercer individuo, si no hasta que este grito.

- ¡Voy a matarte Walker! – Vociferó de tal forma que creyó que él conde y los noe lo habían oído - ¿Cómo te atreves a tocar a mi dulce Lenalee? – Preguntó con furia contenida.

- Creo que ella ahora es mas bien mi Lenalee – Respondió lo mas tranquilo que pudo antes de besar a su Lenalee como él había dicho y susurrarle un "Te veo después" y salir corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo tomando sus cosas.

Él jefe de sección tardo unos segundos en recuperarse de ver la escena anterior antes de salir de la habitación gritando "Estas muerto Walker" y su hermana menor "Déjalo en paz onii-san" tomando sus cosas apresurándose en colocárselas en sus sitio y unirse a la persecución, antes de quedar viuda sin siquiera haberse casado.

La "tranquila" mañana, ya no lo parecía tanto con un hermano furioso persiguiendo a un peli-blanco por todo el lugar, con un ejército de extraños robots parecidos a un pulpo.

- ¡Detente Walker! – Gritó él jefe de los exorcistas persiguiendo al joven por todas las instalaciones.

- ¡Kanda a un lado! – Vociferó él poseedor de crown clown pasando al lado del mencionado justo antes de que Kumui y su "ejercito" lo hicieran también.

- Estupido moyashi – Murmuró él espadachín de la coleta tomando el camino contrario sin darle importancia.

Por otro lugar un peli-rojo, con una banda en su cabeza, un parche en uno de sus ojos y el otro descubierto de color verde caminaba junto a un hombre mayor en cuanto a edad, pero de un tamaño mucho menor al joven, con una sombra oscura alrededor de sus ojos, ambos sin mostrar mucho interés o al menos eso intentaban, pero él del parche permanecía con un semblante triste.

- ¡Bookman! ¡Lavi! ¡Muévanse por favor! – Gritó exasperado él joven Walker corriendo en dirección a ellos.

- ¿Allen? ¡Allen! – Llamó eufórico él de cabellos rojos cambiando su semblante – Sabia que no ibas a morir tan fácil Allen – Exclamó mientras corría a su encuentro, sin embargo él albino paso a un lado de él con mucha prisa extrañando al sucesor bookman, justo antes de voltear y encontrar a la "caballeriza" del mayor de los Lee, él cual paso con todas sus maquinas sobre él chico.

- Aun sigues siendo un muchacho imprudente – Regañó él mayor de los bookman a un Lavi semi-inconciente.

La persecución siguió por varias horas hasta que por fin el cazador logro atrapar a su presa, acorralando al pobre Allen en un callejón sin salida.

- Pagaras por lo que hiciste Walker – Amenazó él de gafas apunto de presionar un botón sobre su robot mas grande justo antes de recibir una fuerte patada en la cabeza.

- Detente de una vez, onii-san – Dijo molesta la china de cabellos verdes.

- Pero… Lenalee, ¡este pulpo debe pagar lo que te hizo! – Expresó con molestia señalando al asustado chico.

- Lo único que hizo fue hacerme la chica más feliz del mundo y si no estas de acuerdo con eso, entonces tendrás que olvidar que tienes una hermana – Amenazó con una firme mirada en sus ojos violetas.

- Pero… - Intentó replicar con su típica expresión de hermano marginado, pero fue interrumpido por su hermana.

- ¡He dicho! – Habló firme la exorcista.

- Esta bien – Suspiró resignado ganándose una sonrisa por parte de ambos y un suspiro de alivio por parte de Allen – Pero escúchame bien Allen, si haces llorar a mi linda Lenalee no habrá nada ni nadie que te salve de mi – Exclamó con su aura oscura él chino.

- No se preocupe, cuidare de ella con mi vida – Respondió acercándose a la chica – Pero le repito… ella ahora es mía – Dicho esto tomo a la china brazos antes de besar nuevamente sus labios.

y bien... ¿meresco reviews o de plano tomatasos?... aseptare cualquier critica... ¬¬ siempre y cuando no insulten...


End file.
